The Red Path
by WolfxSoul
Summary: "Stay on the path and don't talk to strangers." What happens when our little Red strays from the path laid before her to the temptation of the crimson eyes of the big bad wolf. He does not speak, eyes telling the tale of a destine love between the little girl in a red cloak and the wolf. CaptainxOC
1. Chapter 1

The darken abyss, sprawled for miles upon miles above, was sprinkled with twinkling lights that disappeared and reappeared due to the cloud coverage.

Night.

It was their domain. The creatures, nightwalkers, criminals, beings that abide by no rules, worshipers of the blood soaked moon.

"Target sighted. Awaiting permission to fire."

"Hold."

"I've got it!"

A female voice rang through the night, taunting a lone figure who was crouched in fear. Upon hearing the voice, the male promptly stood up and began to run through the alley ways.

"God damn it! Why do they always have to run?"

"Keep your cool."

"Shove it, Ulric." The clicks of heels echoed through the seemingly empty town as they rushed after the escapee. "Where the hell did he go!?"

"I thought you were watching him?"

"Dumb ass! Why do I have to do all the work? Riding Hood, do you have your mark?"

"Yes."

"Take that fat ass down."

BANG

A single shot ripped through the running man's skull, splattering brain matter and blood upon the cobble stone road.

"Got'cha, ya little prick." A woman bent down, viewing the handy work of one of her partners. She riffled through the man's clothing, finding what they had been looking for. "Job well done."

"No thanks to you." A grunt followed the males comment as he doubled over from the woman's fist connecting with his gut.

"Guess who sleeping on the floor tonight?"

"Damn it Marlene." The male choked out as the woman stood dominantly over him.

"What was that Ulric dear?" A new figure appeared, glancing from the two in front of her. Sighing, the red head settled down while the two bickered like they always did. Ulric took out a cigarette as Marlene complained how his smelly ass wasn't getting into their bed tonight. She bumped her head full of glossy, black hair into Ulric's mosey brown. He rubbed the spot as it turned red and swelled.

"Let's go Red," Ulric finally said as the couple made up. The young girl nodded and stood up. She shifted her PSG1 sniper rifle on her shoulder before trotting after the older couple.

"I like it here in Sweden. Let's stay a bit longer." Marlene piped up upon the return to their lodgings.  
"Whatever you want dear." Ulric said, as he laid on the couch, dozing off.

"Dumb ass," Marlene scoffed, before crawling on top of him and allowing herself to fall asleep.  
This left Red, who took off her fur trimmed jacket and hooked it on the back of a chair. After she put her precious rifle away, she made her way to the glass door and opened it up to the small balcony off of their room. Leaning against the white railing, she allowed the wind to play with her hair as the sky began to turn into an array of orange and pink, battling the darken blue.

Somewhere, she knew he was watching the sunrise or set. Pushing away from the railing was like pushing away her thoughts of him. Returning to the darkened room, she pulled the blinds closed before settling herself down on the bed.

"Wake up!" A call from Marlene's distinct voice awoke the slumbering redhead. Rubbing aquamarine eyes, she rose from her laying position and looked over to see Marlene straddling Ulric, shoving her fist into his mouth. The male gasped out and pushed her away.

"Damn it Marlene. Can't a man get some sleep around here?"

"Shut up you dumb ass, you sleep all the damn time!" The usual morning bickering was only muffled by the closing of the bathroom door. Red shuffled around the small space, brushing her teeth and hair after taking a shower. Upon exiting the steamy bathroom, she was spun around by Marlene rushing in. Eyes crossed, she fell to the floor. She heard a sigh from across the room, and saw Ulric stretched out on the couch.

Mimicking him, she sighed before getting up. Sitting on the bed, she cleaned her rifle, waiting for Marlene to get out of the bathroom.

RING RING

"Hello?" The drowsy voice of Ulric pulled Red's attention away from her gun. She saw the man's brow furrow and his lips pulled back into a snarl. Slamming the phone down onto the receiver, he fell heavily back onto the couch.

"Who was it?" Marlene asked, exiting the bathroom in just a towel.

"Those bastards," was all Ulric needed to say for Marlene to understand. She narrowed her brown eyes, glancing from Red to Ulric. Red had no idea who they were talking about. They never would tell her about the person who managed to call them at least once a month, no matter where they were.

"I see. Well there isn't much we can do." Marlene said after a moments silence, allowing the towel to fall. Red was all but used to the woman who didn't care about being naked around her partners.

The younger girl just got up and went out onto the balcony. Staring at the low sun, she wondered why they refused to talk to that person. Usually, they never say no to a paying customer. The life of an assassin had pulled the German girl from her home all around Europe. It didn't matter how someone talked or what they did, as long as they paid the price. For a while, she felt homesick. German words didn't flow from her mouth like they used to, as Marlene preferred for her to speak English. She could even feel the accent that made her distinctive slip as Marlene accentuated the importance of pronunciation.

"It's W! Not V."

As others would be insulted by this, Red got used to it. After all, the couple had saved her.

"Hey," Marlene called to the distracted girl. Entering the room to find a fully clothed Marlene and a freshly showered Ulric, Red waiting to hear what they would do next.

"One," Marlene stated, hand on her hip while her index finger was pointed out on the other. "One week, then we will be heading back to Germany." This decision surprised Red. It had been years, nay, over a whole decade since she had been home. Other than passing through Germany for the purpose to get to the other side of Europe, they hadn't taken a mission there for a long time. Red was excited, but nervous all the same.

Home.

In truth, there was no home that she could return to.

No.

Home lied with the people around her. They would never know of the comfort their words would give her.

"So you better be ready."

Else Where in the World

A young male sighed, stretching out on his bed. The Major had said they were going back to Germany. Not all the force, just the team, him and Doc.

He hadn't been home in forever.

A sudden pain pierced his abdomen as he thought of those blue eyes. How sad and frightened they looked the day he left her so long ago.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his auburn locks before getting up. Walking through the halls of the bunker, he was greeted by the sight of a much taller man.

"Hey Captain. I guessink you heard zee news of us heading back huh?" In response to the younger male, the Captain nodded. "Damn, vonder if zat little runt of a sister of mine is still vere I left her. She is goink to be so pissed." He laughed nervously, while rubbing the back of his head.

"I vant to meet your sister!" A childish voice spoke up and the little blonde catboy poked his head between the two males.

"Vell, maybe. If she doesn't kill me first." The catboy laughed before disappearing. The other males continued on their way to see what the Major wanted to see them about.

"Vat is it Herr Major?" The shorter male asked a rather plump, blonde man who's face was hidden by shadows, only his glasses and grin caught in a glint.

"Zis about zee Hell Hounds..."

* * *

So this is my new Hellsing fanfic with my Oc Red!

Lots of swearing cause that's the characters yo. (I personally don't swear much... only in my head)

Hope it's not to terrible. I looked up a guide in how to write with a German accent. This is gonna be a challenge.


	2. Unwelcomed Two

"Well are ya happy dumb ass? We are completely stranded in the middle of nowhere because you were too much of an idiot to stop for gas!" Marlene unloaded all her insults upon Ulric as he searched through the trunk. Watching silently, I folded my arms on the sill of the car door. It was not long ago that we made it pass the German check point. It was strange to be home… If I could even call it that anymore.

"Idiot!"

Home was where ever these two took me. As long as I was with them-

"Hey! Bitch tits! Get you and your two friends out here and help us figure out that the hell to do." My eyebrow twitched as I heard Marlene call for me. She always would call people by something she didn't like about them. For me, it was apparently she didn't like that my breast were larger than hers.

"I'm coming….fat ass."

"What was that?!" I sighed while opening the door. It was my first time out of the car in hours and nothing feels better than a stretch.

"Tits McGee, we don't have all day!" Marlene's voice cut through the calm of night and slapped me in the cheek.

"Just hold your granny panties on." Walking towards where she and Ulric were stationed in the back of the car, I saw Marlene riffling through our things in the truck. "What do you expect me to do about it?" Marlene turned and narrowed those hazel orbs of hers.

"There is a gas can in here somewhere, but someone's shit is probably hiding it. So get over here and fish it out." Grinding my teeth, the crunch of my boots against the gravel seemed to echo through the high tense air. When I reached the back, I leaned to push away the various pieces of luggage.

Meanwhile, Ulric was yelling at Marlene for being too rough with his precious BMW. Their bickering made me lift my head, hitting it on the trunk roof. Rubbing the sore spot, I tried to grab out to a handle I could see in the back when I felt my bottom half being picked up and tossed into the back. Before I could speak, I received a quick 'shut up and be quiet' from Marlene. That was finally when I heard the hum of another car approaching. There was a slight squeal as the brakes where applied, I assume to come to a stop in front of us.

"Guten abend! Is zere a problem?" It had been a long time since I heard someone speak the German language. Yet there was something strange about the tone of the male who spoke. It was… almost a devious tone.

"No, we're fine," Ulric said, his voice much deeper than the previous male to speak.

"Ja, zats good. Vell, auf wiedersehen."

"Auf wiedersehen." With that, the engine roared as the car sped away. Turning my head away, I thought I saw something peering at me from the back seat. Sitting up, I found nothing back there.

"Find it?" The serious tone of Marlene drew my attention back to her, holding the trunk lid up. Shuffling, I grabbed the gas can and held it out for her. She took it, not saying anything. Usually, she only did this when she was really mad…. I wondered who those people were.

I knew asking would do me no good.

The car ride had become all too uncomfortable as Marlene sat in the passenger's seat, glaring ahead. It would be another day until I found out what made her so mad.

It was near midnight when we finally reached a town, and entered a dead hotel whose desk clerk slept seemingly comfortably against their arms. A slap of Marlene's hand on the old desk startled the middle age man awake. He blinked wildly at us midnight patrons. Marlene's quick and stern voice got us a key and we made our way up a few flights of outdated carpeted stairs. The room we entered had an older appeal, a German charm. A forest green carpet covered the floor and reached every corner of the cream colored walls. Two twin sized beds decorated in covers the same color of the walls. A small table was placed in the corner next to the window. A wardrobe was a crossed from the beds and the door to the bathroom was right next to the main door.

"I'll go get us something to eat." Marlene suddenly called out, not even taking a step into the room. It was a surprise to both Ulric and me. Marlene never offered to do something like this.

She turned sharply on her heel and disappeared. Ulric rubbed the back of his neck and cracked it.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't kill anyone." He said as he took off after her.

Sitting down on one of the beds, the moon's light seeping through the curtains caught my attention.

"It's almost full..."

Normal POV

The streets of the town where vacate, as they should be at that time of night. Only creatures like them should be wandering around.

The auburn haired woman stomped angrily down cobble stone streets as Ulric sighed. She would only be satisfied when crimson coated her hands.

"Look at vat vee have here." The two assassins heads snapped up to see two figures standing on a roof. "Zee Captain? I told you zey vould come to us." One of them jumped down, the other shortly following. When the moon finally illuminated their figures, Ulric had to hold Marlene back from launching herself at them.

The one who spoke was the shorter of the two. Shaggy, light auburn hair danced in the breeze, sweeping above blue eyes that reminded the two of a certain someone. His clothes were that of a military officer, from what they could see, a first lieutenant. His much taller partner was dressed rather similar, but wearing a Greatcoat and a officer's cap. The contrast of his red eyes made the younger boy look so innocent. But the trained killers knew better.

Widening her stance, forced a sigh out of the boy.

"I vas hoping you vould come quietly, but I guess it has to be zis vay. I vill take care of zem Cap." The arrogance that Marlene caught caused her to growl in annoyance.

"A pup like you thinks he can take both of us on. Don't make me laugh." Marlene barked, mocking them by using English as appose to the German they were speaking. Always the one to charge first, Marlene sent a kick that the male avoided, crushed the pavement below to dust.

"Ah!" The young one seemed surprised to see such massive strength from a small woman. Even he couldn't cause such damage. She didn't even hesitate to bring her other leg around and sweep it towards his head. He ducked and rolled backwards, having to use that to spring up and away as she brought a fist down, results the same as her kick.

Now he knew that she was best at close combat, dealing blows that could shatter bone in an instant. A challenge, just what he liked.

As the two individuals danced a dance of death, the other males seemed to be in an intense staring match. Rightly so as they both exhibited aura of an alpha male. Such a situation didn't mix well, especially since it caused Ulric conflicting feelings.

Do work, or just lazy about the side lines.

His attention was pulled away as he heard Marlene let out a howl. In the night, her redish-brown fur glistened and stood on end as her long fangs were bared.

"Ja? I vill join you." The sound of popping and adjusting of bone that was all too familiar to the couple. Before Marlene, stood a taller wolf with almost a coppery colored fur. But this wasn't what starlted Marlene and Ulric. It was that one of his eyes was still the color he had in his human form, while the other melted into a bold gold color.

Those eyes! Marlene finally pieced it together and her growl deepened. She lunged at the larger wolf who mocked her as he dodged each of her attacks. When he finally went on the offensive, his jaw captured her neck and subdued the fiery woman.

"Marlene!" Ulric moved to go to the side of his mate, but the other male stopped him. Soon, they were both pointing their weapons at each other.

Ulric with his .45 Colt and the other male with a Mauser C96 that had an extremely long barrel. The tension between the two males sparked and would have proceeded to be a bloody battle if not for the small voice that called out.

"Ulric?"

His stone gray eyes widened as he looked to find from within the shadows exited a figure wearing a red hooded cloak.

"Red! Get out of here!" Ulric growled at the younger female.

Red's POV

The howl ripped me away from my slumber.

Marlene!

I knew that she was going into battle. She was more than capable of taking someone on, but for her to transform means that…

"It's either a vampire or another werewolf." I could feel my pulse began to quicken. Other than my brother, Marlene and Ulric were the only other werewolves I met. Because of Ulric's over dominating alpha scent, he would usually chase off any other wolves before I saw them. For a werewolf to be here, in the same town as us, got my senses going crazy.

Grabbing my rifle, I leaped from the inn's window onto a lower adjacent roof. When I finally got to the focus of the fighting, what I saw shocked me.

Marlene was being pinned to the ground by a larger wolf while Ulric had a standoff with a tall male in military garb. Sliding down a fire escape to the ground, I hugged the wall and held my rifle to my side.

"Ulric?" I called out. I regretted it, realizing that the man he was standing off against could hear well, his gaze caused me to freeze in my spot.

I heard Ulric call my name, but because of that, all I could see and hear was…

Red.

Flashback 19

In the German country side, we lived in a barn. We worked for the humans that owned the farm, my brother and I.

With his charm, my brother got us a place with food and shelter. The tough economic time left many people without jobs. We even were having troubles. So brother made an agreement with a farmer that we would work in his field for a small portion of food and a roof over our heads. This was perfect. If we ever got hungry, we would just go out and hunt.

It was perfect until one day, they appeared.

At first, we paid no attention to the cars that would slowly drive by. We didn't even bother when a man in a soldier's uniform talked to the farmer.

It was when a different car came one day, did I notice what was happening. The faint scent in the air told me of another of our kind. The scent disappeared with the strange car.

A week later, they returned. This time, I was in the house, washing dishes. I looked up and notice my brother wasn't in the field anymore, but was talking to a male who wore strange clothes, blonde hair and glasses. Next to that man, was an extremely tall male, who I couldn't identify anything about him.

Brother nodded and went into the barn. After a few moments, he exited with his things. My eyes widened as I rushed outside.

"Al!" I called to him. My brother turned to me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Little Red, I'm sorry. But I must go, the Mother land needs me." I shook my head violently and stared at him with wide eyes.

"No!" Grabbing his arm, I tried to pull him back, away from the evil men who dare to take my brother away.

"Red. Don't make this harder than it is. Please, when this is all done, I'll come back for you. I promise." His arm slipped out of my wet hands. He gave the best smile he could before turning away. Watching him, I found that my feet had grown roots and dug deep, keeping me where I was. Al and the strange man entered the car, leaving…him behind.

My body shook as his red eyes looked back at me. They held nothing I could identify.

He just… stared.

I could see that his skin was well tanned and his white hair stuck out from beneath his officer's cap. When I finally blinked, they were all gone.

Every night after, I spent in my brother's bunk. I would toss and turn; he gave me the more comfortable one. And whenever I would close my eyes, I would see those man's.

His red eyes would be watching me, an indifferent look in them.

It was those same red eyes and look that I was receiving from the taller man who lowered his gun from Ulric.

"Red?"

Hey... So some background on Red.

Do you guys prefer 1st person or Third? I like to read in 1st for fanfiction but third for novels... is that weird?

Sorry for the little German, I don't know any. So if it is wrong, sorry.

Please comment and say stuff


End file.
